objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
New Sonic Movie Trailer but It's BFB and II - 3.0 EDITION
WARNING: This is combine of 1.0 and 2.0 of Sonic Movie and Object Show to be crossover. Transcript MePhone4: [voiceover] I'm MePhone4, a android meeple of super energy... He bolts forward through a naturally-formed loop-dee-loop in the terrain before skidding to a halt on the other side. Yellow Face: [voiceover] ...in an extremely handsome package. Next they are seen darting across a suspension bridge before leaping from part of the terrain that slopes sharply upward. A Warp Ring is seen in the sky. Firey: [voiceover] On my planet, people were always after my powers... Objects emerges from the other side of the Warp Ring and lands in an open field. Cut to MePhone4 running through a small town. Flower: [voiceover; cont.] ...so I came to yours. Cut to David reading a book of Wimpy Kid. Microphone is then seen wearing a headband and running in a washing machine like a hamster wheel. Then Lightning is seen speed-reading numerous lightning books. Ruby: [voiceover] It gets a little lonely, but that's okay. Next Golf Ball plays ping pong with Tennis Ball, The table is a highway exit sign for Hill Top Road. MePhone4: [voiceover] I am living my best life on Earth. Next Baseball begins twirling two sets of nunchucks, but accidentally hits himself with one of them, knocking him to the ground. Baseball: Ow...! Cut to a ballpark. As its lights turn on, Objects taps the home plate with a baseball bat. Lollipop: At the plate, Pen! Pen (Off-screen): Okay! Pen rashes to the pitcher's mound, switching his bat and helmet for a cap and mitt. Blocky: At the pitcher's mound, also Needle. Needle quickly moves to another part of the field and dons a different cap before jiggling her cheeks and making farting noises with her armpit. Naily: Ugh, I can't with that girl... MePhone4 is seen batting the trail, then rounding the bases so fast the park's lights crackle and short out. In fact, the motion creates an electromagnetic pulse that knocks out power across much of the western United States. In the sudden darkness, MePhone4 regrets his decision. Suitcase: [frantic] Where am I? What year is it? Ice Cube: Is The Rock President? Cut to the Pentagon, where the meeple are gathered for an emergency meeting. A combat drone hovers above the terrain as the blackout spreads. MePhone4S: Twenty minutes ago, an energy surge knocked out power across the entire Pacific Northwest. Cut back to the military base, where Four talks to Announcer. Four: [quickly] In a sequentially-ranked hierarchy based on level of critical importance, the disparity between us is too vast to quantify. Cut to Four and X looking at a monitor. It displays "Anomaly Detected". Cut to Tom Wachowski entering his garage with a flashlight and tranquilizer gun. ''Tom: Who's there?'' Inside, Objects who is holding a small cake at stakes, is caught off guard. Stapy: Uh... Tom screams, prompting Objects to do the same. Paramount Pictures logo is shown. The song ''Supersonic by J.J. FAD begins playing. Rings replace the stars in the logo as per the first trailer.'' Object Animation Studios logo is shown. Two different Ring sounds play. Cut back to Tom. Tom: Why are you hiding out in my garage? A shot of several white drones and DroidPhones are shown, even outside of Tom's house. Donut: [voiceover] They're comin' for me! Objects is then seen hiding from a drone as it uses lasers to scan the garage. Ruby: [voiceover] If they steal us, they'll conquer the universe. Cut to Tom and Objects inside the house. Ruby: You have to help me. Tom: No I don't. Bubble: Please. It's life or death. Cut to a mobile headquarters and its escort vehicles pulling to a stop. Its ramp converts into a set of steps, and Four appears in the doorway. Four is then seen approaching Tom's house. Four: Good morning, my rural chum! Tom: [extends hand] Mister... Four: Doctor Fourbotnik. Cut to inside Tom's house, where a combat robot extends its miniature rocket launchers. It scans Tom's head. Four: I'm going to give you five seconds to tell me where it is. Objects, having emerged from hiding underneath the table, holds his hands out. MePhone4: Wait! Don't hurt him! Four screeches at the sight of Objects, and Tom uses this distraction to deliver a punch to the Four's face. Cut to Tom's Toyota Tacoma driving away. FROM THE PRODUCER OF THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS Objects and Tom are in the car. Liy: Road trip! Woohoo! Clock: Really? Tom: [sighs] This can't be happening to me... Yellow Face: Oh my God, stop the car right now! Tom: What? What?! Pie: What is it? What is it?! Objects sees a billboard up ahead. Yellow Face: The world's largest rubber band ball? We gotta see it! Objects: YEAH! Tom: No, this is not some fun family road trip-- But Objects is already out of the car. They returns a second later with a few rubber band balls and a cap. Eggy: Eh, you're right. It was lame. Gift shop was cool, though. Tennis Ball: Okay. Tennis Ball plays with a paddleball, and Tom looks at them incredulously before his gaze returns to the road. THIS FEBRUARY Blitzkrieg Bop'' by Ramones begins playing. Four bends down and uses a laser scanner on his glove to scan a footprint.'' Four: [voiceover] Whatever this creature is. our job is to secure it. neutralize it… A few different clips of Four are shown, including the lights in his laboratory turning on, Four and X in Tom's house, Four working on robot parts, and Four getting shocked by static electricity from one of MePhone4 quills. Four: [voiceover] I'm going to uncover the source of its power! The song starts in full as Four dances in his lab. However, he suddenly sees X standing there, and Four screeches out in surprise. The music stops. X: I just thought you might like a latte with steamed Austrian goat milk. Four: Of course I want a latte. I LOVE THE WAY YOU MAKE THEM!! Cut to Tom and Objects at a BBQ. Eraser is wearing a fedora and western outfit. Tom: [voiceover] We gotta lay low. MePhone4: We can lay low here for a while. Bell spins around in his chair. Spongy: So what are we gonna do now?… Bell:Whoa! Her glasses fly off, and she starts to feel dizzy. He throws a dart at a dartboard. It hits dead center. Lightning: Lemme show you how it's done. Lightning throws darts rapid fire at the dartboard. However, they hit everything but the dartboard, including a tray of soda cans a woman is carrying. The darts impale the sodas, sending their contents spraying out of them. MePhone4: So should we get out of here? Tom: Yeah. Time to go. Cut to outside. Pin: I always wanna do this! Pin slides along the hood of the car, barely missing a takeout tray, before swinging around the front and landing in the passenger's seat. Bow: Nailed it! The lyrics of the song kick in as we cut to a road. One of Four's armored car-like robots is driving after Tom's car. Objects looks on from the back window. Fanny: Uh-oh. David: AW SERIOUSLY?? The robot readies a harpoon. Lightning leaps out of the car and spin-dashes toward the robot. Lightning: Here comes the boom! Lightning slams through the robot, sending it skidding onto its side in a shower of sparks. Tom: How are you not dead? Lightning: [dancing] I have no idea! David: NO! Cut to Four's lab. Four: [enraged] OOOHHH!! GIVE ME A BIG! FAT! BREAK!! A montage of scenes showing MePhone4 on the run from Four's personal craft is shown, including places such as San Francisco and Paris. Four: That was an illegal left, by the way! Cut back to Tom and Objects on the road in their pickup truck. A miniature robot hovers toward Ruby's window. Four: You think you will get away from ''me?'' Ruby: Aww, this one is cute! Let's keep him! But it proves otherwise, as it begins to saw into the car. Ruby: AH! Pin: Oh Come on! Spongy: You got car insurance, right? The robot succeeds in removing the entire roof of the car. Tom and Objects cry out. A montage begins. Four lowers his goggles. MePhone4S confidently stares down Four's hovercraft despite all the targeting lasers on him. '' Four: You're about to die. ''Screeches he fires his missiles, and Sonic runs. Sonic is next seen skidding underneath a fire truck, passing through to the other side. Four: Why would you throw your life away for this... SILLY ALL OF OBJECTS! Objects goes stir crazy in Tom's hotel room, including Tissues pulling out all the tissues from a tissue box, Paper turning on and off the TV, and Ruby and Bell having a pillow fight with Ice Cube. At last Leafy, having just showered, sits on the bed across Tom. Leafy: Good times. Cut to Tom and Annie Wachowski outside at night. Tom: He's my friend. The montage continues. Objects, Tom, and Annie are seen atop a skyscraper surrounded by robots, as Four looks on. Four is seen lowering his goggles. Next, Four chases MePhone4 along the Great Wall of China. MePhone4 even runs along the sides of the pedestrian part of the wall. MePhone4: [voiceover] This is my power. He evades Four's hovercraft in the desert, then along the Great Wall of China. MePhone4 even runs along the sides of the pedestrian part of the wall. MePhone4: [voiceover; cont.] ...and I'm using it to protect... my... friends. MePhone4 throws a Warp Ring ahead of him. Lightning: Bet you didn't see that one coming, huh? Cut to Four on military grounds. Four: Blablablah, blablablah. Cut to Objects leading Four through the city. Four fires at him, but misses and hits a few cars. Yellow Face: [''voiceover]' Let me know if you wanna go around too with the proof!'' Movie logo is shown. Cut to Tom and Annie walking toward a set of elevators. Objects is stowed inside a duffel bag Tom is carrying. Foldy zips the bag shut from within. Tom: Stay in there and be quiet. '' Yellow Face: [''muffled] How much longer? I can't breathe in here. To make things more awkward, a man and a woman appear on either side of them. Woman: Do you have your child in that bag? Tom: No. …I mean, yes, it's a child, but it's not mine. Man: [incredulous] It's not your child. The music stops and the man and woman awkwardly step away. Eggy: [''muffled]' Smells like body spray and an old ham sandwich.'' Cut to Firey and Ice Cube inside Tom's house. Firey: So... you're supposed to be Tom's best friend that he won't shut up about. It is revealed that he is talking to a golden retriever. Firey: ...Well, I don't see the appeal. The dog licks Ice Cube's face. Ice Cube: [amused] That is very gross! GAME ON FEBRUARY 14 The final screen pixelates, showing various stills of Sonic, until it changes to a new shot of him. He is in the Green Hill Zone as if on the starter's block. He opens his eyes, a determined look on his face. Category:Parodies